The Trial's of Flare
by Grimahr
Summary: During the Grand Magic Festival Lucy receives a rather strange visit from a certain fiery redheaded member of Raven Tail. Soon it leads to more then just Visits however.


**Author's notes **– Well I did say I would be writing this story for my few fans who wanted to see it and I apologize for it taking so long, I just really had trouble with this pairing in all honesty. No matter which way I wrote it I kept running into problems.

After about a week I finally decided on what I thought looked best and I hope you all enjoy. If some of the timeline seems out of place I apologize, I haven't seen the Grand Magic festival arc yet so I had to go from what I read.

Also side note not related to this story, whoever was the one told me about my little error on the title of my last story thank you. I didn't notice at all till I read your review.

Lines mean a break in time, days, hours, ect

Lucy tossed and turned in bed, thoughts of the day's events playing over and over in her mind. Today had been her first appearance in the Grand magic games. She intended to bring pride back to Fairy Tail, especially considering who she was up against but it didn't turn out at all how she planned.

"It's not fair…" Lucy felt her eyes water again, tears leaking down her cheeks. I had her beat to rights. She knew somebody tampered with her Urano Metria but still. The pain of losing to the likes of her… Lucy's thoughts turned dark as she remembered the mage who beat her.

"Flare…" She whispered venomously. Is she hadn't fought dirty I would have wiped the floor with her! Lucy's sighed knowing she should have expected as much, after all she was in a dark guild after all. Lucy decided it wouldn't help is she dwelled on her loss as she tried to push her thoughts away.

It started working for the most part but whenever she thought they were gone her mind went back to Flare. "Damnit why won't you leave me alone!" Lucy growled quietly. She had no clue why the insane mage was plaguing her mind. Even after being humiliated she still torments me. Lucy felt a few more tears fall before she felt sleep slowly taking her.

Her last remaining thoughts before she fell asleep being about the red headed mage and what would have happened if she followed through with her threats…

Lucy's eyes slowly opened. Damn, it's still dark outside. Slowly Lucy tried to get up but found her body restrained. "What the? Why am I…?" Her words fell apart as she saw someone sitting at the foot of her bed. The light from the moon was almost nonexistent but from there silhouette they seemed familiar.

As she tried to reach for the light she grunted feeling something tighten around her wrist. "Hey somebo-"She started to scream but quickly felt something wrap around her moth gagging her. "Now that's not nice, why would we want somebody interrupting us Blondie?" Lucy's blood ran cold as she heard the voice.

Suddenly the light next to her bed clicked on, her fears proven correct. Sitting at the end of her bed with the same deranged smile and slanted eyebrows showing her true instability was Flare… "Long time no see Blondie… I was beginning to think you forgot about me." Lucy looked at her in shock.

How did she get in here! Lucy struggled against her restraints before feeling them tighten again this time burning a bit. Her eyes dashed towards her restraints before she felt a new wave of panic. It was her hair! "Come on don't be like that, didn't you miss me? Our time was cut short earlier… I want to finish what we started." Flare grinned her head still turned sideways.

Lucy thrashed and screamed into her hair gag as tendrils of hair moved up her body before she felt her clothes being pulled off her. Why's she stripping me! Flare just giggled gleefully as the clothes where slowly pulled off one by one until she was just in her bra and panties.

"Mmm treasure, treasure so much to see, so much to feel! What do I want first?" She bit her bottom lip excitedly shaking. What's wrong with her! "I'll make you a deal Blondie, I'll remove your gag if you promise not to scream for me, I enjoy conversations more when there not one sided." She smiled with the same childish glee.

Lucy furiously nodded as the felt the gag removed. "GUYS! Erza, Mirajane, Som-"Lucy felt the gag shoved back in her mouth and a harsh slap to her cheek making her scream in pain. "What did I just say!" Flare hissed out her right eye twitching in annoyance. "You said you wouldn't scream, LIER!" Flare slapper her across the face again.

Lucy felt her tears sting her cheeks from the lashes she had just received. "Oh I'm going to punish you for that blondie, do count on it." Flare's smile returned as her hair rose around her back becoming jagged and sharp; the tips igniting making them resemble hot pokers.

"Hey Lucy, did you call for me?" Flare's eyes widened as she heard a knocking at the door. "THIS ISN'T OVER" she hissed. "Just remember I got past your guild mates and guards once, don't think I won't do it again. You and I will be seeing a lot of each other from now on. If you try to tell them anything then expect only death, not to you though oh no blondie not to you." Flare threatened her face perfectly straight giving her an even more insane look.

Flare moved off the bed before her hair wrapped all around her body and burst into flames. Lucy felt the hair restraining her retract into her before she flashed. Lucy covered her eyes, the brightness hurting them. As she looked towards where Flare was standing she saw nothing. No sign of her even being there.

Suddenly her door opened. Lucy quickly pulled the blanket over her chest covering her from sight as Erza walked in looking to her guild mate with worry. "Is everything alright Lucy? I thought I heard you call out." Lucy was about to tell her what happened before Flares words rang in her head. "If you tell them anything then expect only death." Lucy shivered unnoticed by Erza but shook her head.

"Uh n-no I uh… I had a bad d-dream…" Lucy looked down unable to lie to her friends face. Erza looked at her curiously before nodding. "I hope you get back to sleep then Lucy, we have a big day tomorrow." Lucy nodded before the door closed. Expect death… will she really kill my friends if I try to tell them? Her thoughts turned back to Flare before she shuddered with the realization she probably would. After all she did threaten to kill Asuka.

Lucy fell back in bed her whole body shivering in fear. The rest of the night gone by she didn't sleep a wink, too fearful if Flare came back to finish what she started.

Lucy watched from the stands as the second day of the festival took part. Even with her lack of sleep she seemed to still function well. That was till her eyes rested on Flare. She felt frozen, paralyzed in fear staring the psychotic hair mage. Then her eyes landed on her. While her Raven tail guild mates stared at her whispering she kept a menacing glare directed her way, but once they looked away her face changed instantly.

Her glare from before seemed better than this. She was smiling at her, her head still turned sideways as she licked her lips winking at her. And in an instant she was back to Glaring as she followed her guild away. Lucy wanted to run, she didn't know what else to do but she couldn't really do that ether.

What was stopping Flare from tracking her down or worse hurting her guild mates if she fled? Plus they would just go after her and that would just lead to even more problems for them. No… she was between a rock and a hard place. Lucy whimpered looking down sadly. She would have to endure another nightly visit from the insane dark mage.

"Hey Erza, would you… would you mind bunking with me tonight?" Lucy asked fear having gotten the better of her. Erza looked at her oddly but nodded. Lucy smiled happily; if Flare tried anything then she would have someone else there to stop her.

As night quickly approached Erza found Lucy's behavior rather odd, even pointing it out to her on separate occasions but she Lucy would always brush it off. I can't let her know, if she finds out then I can't be blamed… Lucy but her bottom lip worried. I just hope flare saw it that way.

Finally the time came when she had to sleep. Erza was quickly out but Lucy still had her eyes peeled, constantly looking around. Damnit Lucy your chasing shadows just sleep, there's no way she can get to you. Lucy felt her words comforting as her eyes slowly began to shut.

"How dare you… "

Lucy's eyes shot open, as quick as her mouth opened there was already a gag in place. Lucy tried screaming into it but fear petrified her as she saw the menacing glare of Flares eyes. "How dare you…" She whispered once more lifting Lucy's frozen body to her feet.

Her body, she was shaking violently, almost spasming. She was seething in rage! "I came here to play with you and you bring a friend?! This won't be forgiven blondie." Flare dropped Lucy on the bed before once again she flashed, fire engulfing her form.

Slowly Erza's eyes opened. "L-Lucy? Did you turn on the light?" She asked groggily but got no answer quickly checking on her friend she saw Lucy out like a light. I guess she was tired from the night before. Erza shrugged going back to her bed to sleep; unaware Lucy had passed out scared.

Slowly Lucy's eyes opened before she quickly bolted out of bed, her hand reaching for her keys. Sweat ripped down her body as she relieved her brief visit from flare during the night. Slowly her hand lowered as she saw her room empty.

Falling to her bed she felt tears streaming down her cheeks. I was so scared… she whimpered pulling her knee's to her chest. She stayed like that for the remainder of the morning before there was a knock at her door. Startled she slowly got up hesitant reaching for it.

As she opened it words couldn't describe how happy she was when Flare wasn't the person on the other side. "Hey Lucy you coming? Where going to be late for the next round if you don't hurry." Natsu was pointing to the coliseum eagerly. Nodding she quickly closed to change getting ready for what she might face. Right when she was about to leave something made her stiffen.

"This won't be forgiven…" Lucy clenched her eyes shit before walking out to meet her friends downstairs. Maybe she was just mad, I'm sure there's nothing she can do while everyone's awake. Lucy nodded feeling some comfort in her words as she headed to her team, happier than the day prior.

Oh no! oh please no…

Lucy stared at the beaten and bruised forms of Alzack and Bisca. They were unconscious with Lisanna tending to their wounds. They look like they were burned! "Have they woken yet?" Makarov asked looking down at his children sadly. Lisanna shook her head sadly.

"This has to be the work of Raven Tail. I don't know what Ivan's up to but we must be on are guard. I just don't understand, why attack two of my children who aren't even competing!" He screamed out angrily slamming his fist on the table he sat at.

This… this is my fault… Lucy felt her eyes tear up as she stared at the horrible conditions of her fellow members. Quickly Lucy looked around fearing something entirely different. "Where's Asuka!" Lucy half screamed out, panic evident in her voice.

Her comment seemed to scare others present but Makarov held up his hand in comfort. "Relax, Asuka is currently with Mirajane. She'll remain with her until Alzack or Bisca wake. Maybe even a little later, she shouldn't have to see this." He spat out.

Lucy felt relief flood into her. At least Flare hadn't hurt her, she was just a child. The other's talked about what to do next. While some wanted retaliation Makarov quickly shot it down. Starting a guild war in the middle of town would only lead to more problems.

"Right now we'll focus on what we intended to do, just this time we can't let Raven Tail out of our site." The other members begrudgingly nodded and started heading out. Lucy took one last look at the pair of gun mages before walking out with a determined look on her face.

At the festival things seemed to be going the same. Fairy Tail won a round which seemed to please most of the fans present. Lucy however didn't take her eyes off one person in particular. Flare watched the festival with the same deranged smile she always wore but would occasionally steal glances her way.

As Lucy looked her over something seemed strange. Why's she covered in bruises? She wasn't even in the last few rounds. As if knowing what she was thinking Flare looked away frowning before retreating behind her leader.

Lucy tried to keep her eyes on her but she was blocked off completely. Damn, I don't want you doing anything on my watch! Lucy reached for her keys but felt a firm hand on her wrist. Jumping slightly she saw Erza standing next to her shaking her head.

"Don't. I know you want revenge for them but we can't let our emotions run wild, we need to stay calm." Erza heard the anger in her voice, she seemed madder than me. Nodding she quickly rested her hands on the railing but didn't stop trying to see Flare.

It was in vain however. The Hair mage seemed to not want anything to do with her now as she hid. I'll just have to watch her once they leave. Lucy kept her eyes focused on the stands the remainder of the match but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

Finally when it was time to leave she saw flare quickly exit first, not sparing her a glance. Lucy quietly retreated with her guild, planning her next move for the night that was about to happen.

Lucy saw the clock tick past midnight but didn't see any sign of Flare. Sleep pressured her but she resisted with all her might. I have to stay up and confront her this time. I can't let her catch me off guard. Lucy held her keys firmly as she stared between the doors and windows.

She has to enter one of those. Even if she's quiet I'll catch her before she's even finished stepping foot in here. Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into hours. It was almost morning now as Lucy felt her eyes forcing themselves shut.

Why didn't she show up? Did she get bored of me? Lucy felt a smile grace her lips at the thought. Deciding she needed some amount of sleep she set her keys to the side of her bed and pulled up the covers. "I guess I'm safe for the night." Lucy smiled getting ready to turn off the light.

"I wouldn't count on it Blondie."

Lucy's eyes hot back open as she reached for her keys but, they were gone! "Hehehehe looking for something? Did you want to invite someone else to the party? Now didn't you learn from yesterday not to do that?"

Lucy looked around her open room franticly. Where is she! Lucy backed up against her bedpost, tears streamed down her cheeks in fear as she heard the soft giggles of Flare. "Where are you?" Lucy screamed. The laughter stopped only to be replaced with a soft growl.

"That was loud; do you want to wake up your friends again? I won't let you this time!" Immediately Lucy felt her arms and legs restricted and pulled apart holding her spread out like and X. Lucy looked fearfully as the covers to her bed where pushed aside.

Her hair came out from under… under my bed… Lucy's breath hitched as she saw the hourglass form of flare crawl out from under her bed. "You know blondie, I was under there for hours waiting for you to let you guard down. I listened to everything, and waited, and watched." Flare whispered biting her lower lip giggling. "You really sound nice when you think you're safe." Flare smiled twitching a bit.

Lucy cried softly as she watched flare licking her lips. "J-just tell me what you want… I give up…" She cried unable to move or act. "Now, now my little Blondie, don't give up, I want more, I NEED MORE!" Flare smiled widely as her hands slammed into the bedpost.

Lucy watched in horror as the tendrils of hair moved over her body and ignited. Lucy gasped expecting to feel immense pain but all she felt was heat flooding over her body. Lucy looked down in shock as her clothes slowly started burning away.

Slowly Lucy was left in nothing. Her restraints still in place flare giggled as she moved her hair all over her body before wrapping strands like rope around her neck, stomach, breasts, thighs, crotch, waist, ankles, and her feet. She was completely suspended now hanging in the air as flare looked at her masterpiece.

"JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT!" Lucy screamed as she watched flare eye her like a piece of meat. "The answer should be obvious to you! Come on blondie I want to hear you squeal!" Flare grinned insanely as she pulled her restraints back, her hair tightening around her even further. "You know you like this just accept it my pet and you'll feel new pleasure beyond your imagination, you'll even thank me to." She smirked pulling the two locks restraining her breasts.

"P-please s-stop Flare, I, I don't want this." Lucy cried tears streaming down her cheeks. A single lock of Flare's fiery hair moved over her cheeks igniting her tears, evaporating them instantaneously by the immense heat.

"Now, now blondie no need to cry, you don't think I'd hurt my property now do you? After all I came all this way just to play, don't you want to play with me?" Flare said innocently further making her insanity known.

"N-no! let me go Flare! S-stop I-"Lucy tried to speak but found herself gagged by one of Flare's braids. "Bad girl bad, No back talking! You'll learn to love this, after all we still have a week of playing to do, the games just started." Flare laughed as she pulled each of her limbs to the side immobilizing her further.

Slowly she walked forward to my naked body, her wavy crimson hair rubbing every inch of Lucy, she was completely at her mercy and she knew it. There's nothing I can do… nothing. Flare's soft hand moved up her navel towards her breasts.

"Just accept your fate blondie, you became mine after we fought you just didn't know it yet, but I… I knew when I saw you, you where mine and mine alone, just accept it." She repeated the same thing over and over as she used Lucy like a doll, after all what else was she to the insane mage?

Flares moved Lucy down a bit so she was eye level. "Tell me, why do you resist so? I tried being nice the first night but you rejected me. I tried being quiet and calm the second and you just brought somebody else instead of me." Flare hissed angrily.

"Why are you rejecting me? I want you why won't you let me want you!" Flare screamed louder then she intended. Flares hair gag removed itself as she waited for an answer. "Why do you think? Your insane you psychotic-"Lucy didn't finish as flare slapped her letting her fall to the floor still restrained.

Lucy screamed into the hair gag as the braids roped around her body ignited burning her slightly. "Shut up! Don't say such mean things to me!" Flare screamed as she lashed her hair out over Lucy, whipping and leaving small burn lashes. As Flare's rage died down after about 15 strikes she shook a bit before her eyes watered at the sight of Lucy crying in pain.

Flare stumbled back catching herself on the bed before looking down dejectedly and sitting on the bed folding her arms. Lucy looked at her distracted form with confusion. Why'd she stop? Then flare did something she would never expect. She started crying. Flares tears burned up as soon as they reached her cheeks.

Lucy looked over her now, the morning sun having lit the room now in a brilliant glow. She was battered and bruised like Bisca and Alzack are. "F-flare… what happened to you?" Flare froze hearing Lucy's voice. She looked at Lucy sadly as her lips twitched a bit. Finally when it looked like she was going to answer her insane side kicked back in.

"None of your business Blondie, and did I say you could speak pet?" Flare pulled the braids back up before slapping Lucy's bare ass making her scream from the contact. "You shouldn't try speaking unless I tell you to, Got it!" Flare hissed.

Lucy nodded feeling more tears fall from her cheeks. "Good girl", Flare pat her head like you would a puppy. Flare pulled her hair back and spread it causing Lucy's form to be pulled in each direction making her whine in pain.

"Remember not to scream to loudly blondie, I want only your voice to be heard by me, and only me." Flare licked her lips as she pulled Lucy towards her. Lucy watched immobile as flare leaned down before giving her thigh a gentle kiss. Lucy was surprised but she didn't stop there.

Soon she was kissing up and down her thighs. Lucy moaned feeling her soft warm lips. It's like her whole body is burning, she's just radiating heat! Flare soon reached Lucy's crotch and giggled insanely. Biting her bottom lip she twisted back and forth as if unsure what to do.

"Hmm tell me blondie what would you like more, me to pierce you with my hair here." A braid of Flares hair stiffened before burning the front of her panties right over her lower lips. "Or back here?" Another braid moved towards her ass positioning itself between her cheeks.

"I promise not to burn you, it will feel so soft and warm you won't even know it's going that deep in!" Flare giggled happily. Is she really going to rape me! "F-flare wait… please d-don't do this, I… I'm not ready for this." Lucy cried out feeling humiliated as she was used by the psychotic dark mage.

"But whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhy?" Flare whined out playfully. "I just want to give you a good time; I do this to myself all the time, I usually think of you though when I do it." Flare blushed, her cheeks almost as read as her hair.

Lucy blushed at her confession but shook her head in protest. "P-p-please just don't do this… i… I can't…" Lucy cried freely sobbing. Flare looked at her unsure but slowly her hair moved down before lowering Lucy to her eye level.

"Fine… but only this once I won't… we won't stop next time. We will play more though blondie, count, on, it." She broke the last words apart telling her instead of saying them. Leaning in Flare looked her in the eye and twitched for a moment, as if unsure of something. What is she doi- Lucy didn't finish her train of thought as Flare pulled her into a deep kiss.

Lucy's eyes widened in shock, not just because flare was currently locking lips with her but that she wasn't resisting. Lucy felt Flares tongue darting all around her mouth tasting her. Moaning into the Kiss Flare pulled Lucy's head closer enjoying the contact.

Once both mages felt like they were out of breath Flare pulled away gasping with a dazed smile on her face. "We… will continue… wow…" Flare mumbled giggling to herself. "We'll continue this tonight, you better not try anything though, I know where everyone in the place is and so does my Hair." Flares hair shot into every direction seeping through the wood.

"Got it?" Flare glared. Lucy nodded still a bit shaken from the kiss before flare smiled at her. Not her usual one though, this one seemed somewhat sane. Her hair retracted back as it enshrouded her form. Once again she slowly caught ablaze as her hair burned her away leaving nothing, not even ashes in its place.

Lucy stared blankly at the spot for the remainder of the morning till she heard a knock at her door. Getting up she didn't know what she was feeling anymore. Lucy took one last look at her bedroom shuddering before exiting to join her guild before they headed to the games.

Lucy closed the door to her bedroom and locked it. I need answers tonight. Deciding to try a test of faith she left early from dinner and made preparations. Deciding to just wear her bra and panties. Less she have her clothes burned off again she sat on her bed and waited. Her keys rested on the couch in front of her easily out of reach.

Lucy tapped on the bed shaking a bit before she spoke. "Flare… if your here come out. No one's here and I'm waiting for you." There was no reply but Lucy just waited patiently She didn't need to wait long however as she saw Flare's crimson hair sneak up from under her bed again. How does she keep sneaking under there, Lucy shivered at the sight.

"Mmm what a good blondie you are tonight. You even let me come out before you went to sleep. Good girl" Flare whispered before standing up near Lucy who shook with a mixture of fear and anxiety. "May I speak freely?" Lucy asked as politely as she could.

Flare looked at her oddly before nodding. Slowly she made her way over before sitting down on the foot of the bed staring at Lucy. Her face seemed less insane thankfully. "I suppose I should award good behavior since you're not resisting me." Flare smiled happily.

Lucy was about to thank her but stopped. Why would I thank her!? Lucy bit her lower lip nervously unsure of what to say. I need to be careful; I can't set her off like last night. Flare looked at her oddly turning her head up instead of sideways. "Well? Didn't you want to talk?" Her voice held a hint of anger and curiosity.

"Well umm F-Flare I… I would like to know why you're here… If that's ok" Lucy raised her hands in a calming manner. Flares head turned sideways once more before she retained her insane look. "Well because your Mine blondie, didn't we go over this last night? I can't recall." Lucy shivered at her tone.

"No… what I mean is why me… why did you want me?" Lucy looked at her worried. Flare opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Her lips moved up and down while she blinked in confusion. "I… I don't really know what you mean blondie…" Flare looked at her in genuine confusion.

"I told you, your mine what more must I know to claim what's mine?" Flare looked like she was asking her instead of telling her. Lucy gulped deciding she was making progress. "Why am I yours? I wasn't anyone's to begin with so why am I yours?" Lucy's brow rose in curiosity.

"You… you where… I was, no I wanted yes I, I…" Flare blinked rapidly shaking a bit. "I … your …I, I wanted you to…" She stumbled as if unable to comprehend it. What's going on with her? Flare's face immediately snapped back in place however as her insane mask took shape.

"That's an easy one blondie. No one claimed you when we met so I took you; you're my property now after all." Flare giggled. Lucy frowned in annoyance. Damn back to square one. "My turn!" Flare hissed giggling. Lucy looked at her surprised as she bounced happily.

"U-umm s-sure go ahead and ask?" Flare grinned widely as she tapped her chin in thought. "Why did you resist me when I first showed up? I just wanted to play…" Flare smiled looking down before it slowly started slipping before becoming an angry scowl.

Lucy fidgeted a bit. Ok be very careful this could be a trap. "Umm w-well you… you kind of scare- scared, me is all. I was sleeping and when you woke me I was frightened. I shouldn't have yelled like that, I'm sorry." Lucy looked down. Flare watched her face moving a little closer before her smile clicked back in place.

"Apology accepted blondie… but why fear me? What's wrong with me?" Flare questioned once more. "Wait a minute, it's uh it's my turn." Lucy said sternly but not forcefully. Flare glared shaking a bit before she smiled sickeningly sweet. "Alright, go on Ask!"

"Why where you so bruised up the other night? You looked like someone hurt you." Flares smile dropped as she shook all over. Slowly her hair started crawling over the bed enshrouding her form. "N… no … I don't NO!" She screamed shaking her head back and forth rapidly.

"O-o-ok n-never mind you don't need to tell me!" Lucy held up her hands defensively seeing the hair moving towards her. Flare rocked her body for a bit but calmed down no longer shaking. Lucy moved a bit closer fear evident in her shaky form. Sitting down again now inches away from flare she moved her hand forward hesitantly before grabbing hers.

Flare looked at her shocked now no longer shaking. Flare blinked then slowly smiled. It wasn't her insane smile ether, it was the one she had last night, the one after we… Lucy blushed at what she was thinking.

Flare didn't miss it and grinned ear to ear. "Why are you blushing blondie? What are you thinking?" She giggled happily. "N-n-nothing f-flare, it's nothing!" Lucy tried defending but Flare just giggled pointing to her cheeks. "Your lyyyyyying now why are you lying to me?" Her smile slowly started slipping away.

Crap! "Well… the truth is I'm blushing because…" Lucy bit her lower lip to embarrassed, unsure if she could actually say it out loud. "Last night when we kissed… that was my first." Lucy looked away in shame. Flare blinked in surprise not expecting that.

"You've never kissed? How? Your so…" Her hair waved over Lucy's form." It's why I claimed you." Flare grinned happily. Lucy blushed rubbing her arm sheepishly. "So you claimed me for… for my body?" Lucy asked now getting a sinking feeling why Flare was doing what she was doing.

Flare nodded eagerly before she stopped and looked at Lucy in surprise. "Wait no I… I was… I claimed…" She started stuttering her insane side slowly resurfacing. No! I need to stop her from breaking again, think Lucy think! Lucy looked at flare not believing she was about to do this.

Lucy leaned in before kissing Flare. It wasn't like the kiss the night before but it was a little longer then a peck. Flare stopped twitching her head slowly moving back into place. Her insane grin twitching a bit before it slowly turned into the one just moments before.

"You… you kissed me? Why did you kiss me? I… I kissed you but you… you kissed me?" Flare looked at her like Lucy had previously, Insane! Lucy blushed realizing what effects it had on the mage. "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me I-"Lucy started but quickly pulled into Flare as she kissed Lucy passionately.

Her tongue snaked its way into Lucy's mouth as she gripped the back of her head for dear life. Lucy looked shocked unsure what to do. Do I pull away?! No shell just freak out, But she's kissing me! I'm going to freak out. Lucy's inner turmoil didn't last long however as flare pulled away with a happy grin on her face.

"Blondie kissed me…" Flare whispered almost drunken as she giggled. "So does that mean my blondie feels like I do now?" Flare smiled blushing. Lucy looked at her feeling the last piece of the puzzle click in now. ARE YOU KIDDING ME THAT'S WHAT THIS IS ALL ABOUT! She's not trying to torment me; she's in love with me!?

"Does my blondie… l-l… lik- no does… she, you l… love me?" Flare whispered through her stutters shakily. Her eyes where twitching a bit showing how scared she was of her answer. Crap… if I say no she'll go psycho and do who knows what but if I say yes I… Lucy blushed making Flare grin having taken it the wrong way. If I say yes how long will I need to play along? How long till me and my guild are safe? What do I do…? Lucy felt her heartache in pain; both choices would hurt her or her friends.

"Blondie?" Flare asked shakily as she stared into Lucy's eyes pleading. She looks so innocent now but… but I know what she's really like. Lucy frowned deciding to word this carefully. "Yes… and No…" Flare looked at her excited then confused.

"I don't understand why… how come you…" flare started but Lucy quickly cut her off so she didn't think too hard on it. "I like you as a person and… and maybe more" she blushed not sure she really said those words. "But I don't like how you act! You hurt my guild and you threatened them." Lucy looked down feeling her anger raise.

"I'll stop!" Lucy looked up surprised. "You'll what?" Flare had her insane look back but this time she wasn't smiling but pleading, she was pleading! "I'll… I'll s-stop. Don't stop though but I will… I'll leave them alone but don't… don't leave me alone" Lucy looked at flare and saw a single tear fall down her cheek.

Lucy thought about it but nodded. This won't be permanent and it will stop her for now. Maybe I can even milk her for information? Lucy felt the words sicken her for some reason but she shook them away. "If you promise to change your ways and not attack us or threaten my friends then my answer is yes Flare."

Flare blinked once, then twice. Soon tears where freely falling down her cheeks as she cried before pulling Lucy into her, hugging her desperately. "P-promise me… Promise me blond- … Lucy" Flare bit her lip trying to break her nickname for the celestial mage. "Promise not to leave me." Flare whimpered sadly.

Lucy looked down at the girl and felt her heart ache again. "I promise I won't." Lucy whispered before her words dawned on her. Why did I promise that? Lucy looked outside and saw it was near midnight. "It's getting late flare, you should pr-". Let me stay!" Flare cried out pleadingly.

"Don't send me away! I don't want to be alone." She cried, almost afraid Lucy would vanish if she left her. Even with her mind screaming for her to tell her no Lucy felt her lips already moving. "Yes… you can stay the night Flare." Lucy blushed not sure why she was acting this way with her enemy, especially with one who hurt her guild.

"T-thank you…" Flare whimpered before pushing Lucy down into the mattress and hugging her body to her. Her hair slowly moved surrounding them as it cocooned them together. Lucy was about to protest but her hair… it felt really soft and warm, like a heated blanket.

Lucy sighed relaxing a bit. I can't believe I'm enjoying the thing that gave me so much trouble over the past couple days, Lucy thought. "Good night… Lucy." Flare muttered hugging her tightly. Flare looked down at her and smiled. "Good night Flare." Slowly for the first time since arriving sleep came easy to her, even with flare still there with her.

Lucy slowly opened her eyes and at first panicked seeing Red hair all around her but suddenly felt calm. Oh yea… I have a girlfriend now…Lucy shuddered a bit at the thought unsure why. Flare mumbled something in her sleep but snuggled into Lucy as she continued to sleep.

Wow she looks really cute without that insane face, Lucy smiled brushing her cheek. Damnit Lucy stop that! Lucy blinked a few times trying to stop her thoughts but they seemed to keep entering regardless. Her turmoil didn't go unnoticed however as Flare was slowly roused from her slumber, yawning sleepily. She looked at Lucy blinking still half asleep before leaning in and kissing her.

Lucy gasped in surprised but moaned into the kiss before joining her. When Flare broke it off she rested her head back on Lucy's chest before instantly falling asleep again. Lucy touched her lips missing the warmth that was just there. Wow that was, unexpected. Lucy looked at the sleeping mage before rubbing her cheek affectionately.

She couldn't help but giggle as Flare nudged herself closer to her touch. She really is adorable like this. Lucy felt time stop as she stared at Flare. Not much could really be said about the moment besides perfection. Lucy started down at Flare before a thought crossed her mind.

I bet I could get help… she's sleeping in my bed and would be to groggy to fight back if I got Erza or Mira, Should I call out or try to slink my way out and… Lucy blinked in surprise before shaking her head at the ideas. No, I can't do that to my girlfriend! Her eyes widened in shock. I just thought of her as my…

Lucy didn't know why the thoughts disturbed her so much, after all she was the enemy right? She attacked Bisca and Alzack… She threatened to kill Asuka and strip her in front of the entire stadium! Lucy glared down at Flare as she slept.

Just as quickly as her anger came, it was gone. Why am I forgiving her for this! Lucy's internal banter seemed to rouse Flare once more as she slowly yawned again blinking at Lucy innocently. Flare looked up at her surprised before reaching out to touch her cheek.

"Y-your still here… you didn't leave me? Flare looked up as if seeming something new or impossible. Lucy smiled pulling her closer. "I said I wouldn't leave didn't I?" Flare's surprise quickly turned into a smile, not one of her insane ones ether, just a simple happy smile.

Flare hugged her back not wanting to ever let her go. "Th-thank you blon- Lucy" Flare corrected herself. Lucy blushed hearing the genuine thankfulness in her voice. Am I really that special to her? Lucy stared down at Flare with uncertainty. This will get complicated quickly.

Lucy looked out the window before sighing; she really didn't want to have to do this but knew the morning was upon her. "Flare, its morning you need to go. If one of my friends catches you after what you did to Alzack and Bisca, I don't know what will happen to you." Lucy said worried.

Flare looked up at her first with sadness then confusion. "Wait what did I do with whom?" Her head turned crooked as she looked at Lucy strangely. "Alzack and Bisca, there the two mages you attacked when I didn't…" Lucy felt her anger rise.

"I never attacked any of your Guild though, well except you at the coliseum… I'm sorry…" Flare looked down ashamed. Lucy looked at her in shock. "Wait but, the Alzack and Bisca where attacked the second night after you were mad I had Erza with me. There was burn marks on them and everything." Lucy said accusingly making Flare flinch.

"I never attacked them though. I was mad at you L-Lucy but I didn't attack anyone" Flare said quietly. Lucy just stared at her trying to detect any lies but found it impossible. "I was mad so I ignored you that day… I didn't want to harm you." Lucy looked at her in shock but felt her heart swoon. Lucy looked down though still missing something. "If you didn't attack them though then who did?"

Flare looked up before her eyes widened. "Where there also cuts and gashes trailing upward?" Lucy looked at her surprised but nodded. "Then it wasn't me. I can't cause damage like that. If you're sure it was Raven tail that did it then it would have to have been Kurohebi, he sometimes copies my magic and…" Flare's eyes widened surprised she said so much before fidgeting violently.

"I can't tell you anymore, no, no more." She shook back worriedly. Lucy pulled her into a hug trying to comfort her. The hug seemed to have the intended effect as Flares shaking died down till she was just rocking herself into Lucy.

"Don't worry Flare you fine try to relax." Lucy whispered quietly trying to soothe her. So Flare didn't even attack them? But she still threated Asuka… but she doesn't really seem like that kind of a person, well past her psychotic tendencies. Lucy looked down at Flare and felt a smile grace her lips.

"Hey Flare?" Flare looked up at Lucy before her eyes widened in shock. Lucy leaned down kissing Flare. It wasn't a deep kiss but just a gentle one, one you'd give before going away. Lucy pulled away and smiled at her. "Thanks for not harming my friends." Lucy blushed surprised by her own actions.

Flare touched her lips happily before nodding excitedly. "Yes I won't I… thank you Lucy" She felt her eyes water a bit as she stared at Lucy. Hearing footsteps approaching Flare looked down sadly. Not enough time! Lucy cupped her cheek in understanding.

"I'll be here tonight, just please don't do anything to my friends, and stay safe ok?" Flare looked at Lucy's concerned expression and felt her heart flutter. Nodding she quickly leaned in for another kiss before retracting her hair back into her. As the nights before the hair slowly surrounded her form before she burst into brilliant flames leaving nothing, not even ashes where she once stood. That still amazes me, Lucy thought as she stared at the spot Flare was moments before.

Not a second later the door to her room opened with Erza walking in. "Good morning Lucy, I hope you slept well, today you're going to be in the event lineup." Lucy looked at her surprised but nodded happily. "I guess this is my second chance to show them what Fairy Tail's made of." Erza smiled nodding.

"Everyone's waiting downstairs; get dressed and well head out. Nodding Lucy quickly got ready, her thoughts trailing to what she would expect for her next match.

Lucy walked into her room and felt her emotions running rampant! I can't believe she did that for me. Lucy recalled her match and was utterly shocked to see who she would face. Out of all the members of raven Tail participating in the group match it was none other than Flare again.

Lucy sat on her bed shaking her head still having trouble comprehending it. While she fought off a member from Blue Pegasus one of the mage's from Sabertooth was about to hit her with what looked like something painful. Then suddenly it happened.

Flare shot her hair forward and took the full impact of the attack. Her hair though… it was shredded. Lucy remembered the insane look as she screamed angrily lashing at the mage before she was taken out by a mage from Mermaid Heel.

She could have easily taken advantage of the situation but she tried to protect me. Lucy felt her chest; her heart was beating faster as she thought of Flare. Maybe she really has changed. Lucy didn't know what to expect tonight but knew she wanted to talk more with her Flare.

Lucy blinked surprised she thought of Flare like that. Maybe I do have feelings for her… Lucy got up and looked under her bed. Well she's not there that's a first, she thought dryly before folding the covers back. "Hey Flare are you in here somewhere?"

Silence was the response she received. Odd she said she'd come tonight. Lucy left her light on as she waited for Flare to show. As it neared midnight she felt rather sad as she sat waiting for her. Why isn't she here yet? Deciding to let her wake her like she had before Lucy pulled the covers over herself before she slowly drifted to sleep.

Lucy's eyes slowly opened as the morning rays of light shined through the curtains of her bedroom. Feeling around she frowned. Flares not here. Quickly getting up she grabbed her uniform and keys as she headed downstairs.

As Lucy reached the landing she looked at one of the tables and felt happiness flood in. "Alzack, Bisca!" Lucy rushed down to greet her members. "Hey Lucy, glad to see you alright. We heard you had a match yesterday, sorry we missed it." Bisca rubbed the back of her head.

"No I'm glad to see you to up. Your wounds looked bad." Lucy looked down sadly. "Yea that Raven Tail bastard did a number on us." Alzack muttered clenching his fist angrily. "So you saw who attacked you?" Lucy bit her lower lip praying it wasn't Flare, that she hadn't just lied to me.

"Yea, the guy was lanky but he was one of the men who were on their team." Bisca looked down bitterly. Lucy felt her hurt flutter. So she really hadn't hurt anyone. Lucy smiled nodding. "Well I'm glad your both alright, Mira's been looking after Asuka while you were recovering so no need to worry about her.

As the other members slowly walked down, each one greeting Alzack and Bisca like she had, Lucy couldn't help but wonder. Why didn't Flare come to my room last night? Maybe I'll get some answers tonight. Nodding she ate breakfast and greeted her fellow teammates discussing what would happen for the day to come.

Lucy ran to her room after the match that day. Once she was alone tears streamed down her cheeks. "What on earth happened to you…" Lucy muttered. Lucy saw Flare walk out of the corner of her room looking down towards the floor.

"I'm… I'm sorry I didn't see you last night l-Lucy…" Flare muttered. Her insane tone and happy one where both gone to be replaced with this hollow, empty voice. "Forget that why are you…" Lucy waved her hands up and down.

"you look like someone beat you mercilessly!" Lucy screamed anger flooding into her voice. Flare flinched at her words but said nothing. Lucy looking closer felt her heart ache in pain. Flare had the same type of bruising like she had a few days before, but this time the damage was much more extensive.

Her legs where cut to shreds, she had black bruises lining up her thighs, well at least the visible one, even her eye was black and swollen. "Flare, please talk to me." Lucy walked up and pulled her into a hug. "Please tell me what happened."

Flare looked down but tears where streaming down her cheeks. Most of them burned up as soon as they made contact but others dripped to the floor. "They didn't like me when I blocked that attack the other day… no they didn't like it, or you… they were mad, they hated me." Flare whispered as she cried.

Lucy pulled flare to her bed before sitting down with her. Hugging flare to her chest she felt her own tears come out. How could a guild, even a dark guild attack their own members! That's horrible. "Flare…" Lucy whispered sadly as she cradled the crying dark mage.

"Flare I'll be right back, can you wait here and trust me?" Flare looked up at her more tears falling. "N-no, d-don't leave me please!" Flare begged making her heart ache for the poor girl once more. "I won't be long but please trust me." Lucy rubbed her arm reassuringly. Flare whimpered but nodded clenching her eyes shut.

"P-please come back soon L-Lucy" Flare whispered. Lucy nodded before leaning down and giving her a quick kiss. "Just remember to trust me." Lucy let her words hang as she exited her room. Ok where is she. Lucy ran down the halls before finding who she needed help from.

"Hey Wendy can I, uh talk to you for a moment?" Lucy asked a little worried. Wendy nodded getting up. Karla was about to follow but Lucy insisted she didn't come, it was private. As the two went into the hallway Lucy decided to say a few things to ease her into what she would see.

"Ok I need you to please trust me Wendy, I need your help. Somebody's hurt and I need you to heal her but you can't tell anyone about it or her. Not Erza, not Natsu, not even Karla, understood?" Lucy held her shoulders pleading with her.

Wendy nodded confused but she trusted her. Lucy led her back to her room making sure no one saw them before entering with Wendy. Not really surprised to see Flare gone she led Wendy to the couch and locked the door.

"Flare, you can come out, this is Wendy, and she won't say anything I promise." Lucy looked around worried she actually left but after a few moments of silence Flare came out from beside the bed. Wendy was about to scream before Lucy cupped her mouth silencing her.

"Wendy please trust me, she won't hurt you or the guild, she even helped me in my match remember?" Wendy looked at Flare scared but Lucy's words seemed to have an effect as she calmed if only slightly. Lucy removed her hand before speaking.

"Can you heal her?" Wendy looked at Flare before her eyes focused on her injuries. "What happened to her!?" Wendy cried out in worry. She hadn't seen somebody so hurt before. Before Lucy could start she was already next to Flare dragging her to the bed.

"Lie down; I need to make sure you don't have any internal injuries." Flare blushed unsure why somebody besides her Lucy was being nice to her. Complying she laid down and let Wendy look her over. Wendy's eyes focused moving her dress away to look at her legs.

Once she finished her examination she checked her upper body and frowned much the same as she had before. "She's in horrible shape but nothings broken from what I can tell, she's just bruised enough to be in pain but not enough to be out of fighting shape." Wendy said confused. In any type of fight you should ether have one kind of major wound or very few to no wounds.

She looked like somebody wanted to hurt her but not really cripple her. "This is just sick" Wendy glared angrily never seeing such a thing. "I know Wendy, that's why I asked you to help. Can you heal her?" Lucy asked pleading. Wendy nodded and cast her sky magic.

Flare gasped feeling the magic running through her. Lucy gripped her hand reassuringly as the healing process took form. Wendy grunted feeling her magic take its toll. The process took about 3 hours but once she finished Wendy collapsed onto her knee's panting.

Looking up she smiled though. All of Flares cuts, both deep and minor where gone completely. Even her swollen eye was back to normal. Flare felt her face then looked at her arms happily. "Thanks Wendy, this must have been hard on you but thank you so much." Lucy smiled hugging Wendy.

"No problem Lucy but…" She looked up at Flare confused. "Why was she here anyways? She's from Raven Tail." Wendy frowned. Flare looked away not wanting to meet the girl's eyes. "It's a long story and I promise when I have an answer you'll be the first to know but for now I just need you to please not tell anyone, not even Master about this. Please trust me." Lucy looked her in the eye begging.

Wendy looked back at Flare and sighed. "I promise Lucy." Wendy looked at Flare though and scowled. "You better not try anything though." Wendy threatened surprising Lucy. She never really heard the young mage use that tone before.

Flare looked away nodding. "I w-won't… I won't try anything or hurt her." Wendy nodded before leaving the room. Flare looked down sadly, she was hated everywhere. "Flare" Lucy pulled flare up so she was leaning and hugged her. "Don't scare me like that again." Lucy felt her eyes tear up.

"I'm sorry… Lucy." Flare whispered hugging her back. The two sat quietly together for a while, no words needed to be exchanged. As the sun finally set Lucy got up telling Flare she would be back. Grabbing some food from the dining room both Flare and Lucy sat in silence as they ate.

"We need to talk about this…" Lucy said quietly. Flare looked at her confused, unsure what she meant. "You've dodge my question each time I asked it. Why does your guild do this to you?" Lucy said sternly. She didn't care if Flare when psychotic on her, she needed answers.

Flare shivered at her question. "Why do you let them do this, you can fight back your strong I know you are so why…" Lucy looked at her pleading. Flare didn't speak for a while as she stared blankly down at the bed.

Lucy was about to ask again but Flare finally spoke up. "I… I can't deny him… I can't defy Master Ivan. He'll kill me if I do." Flare shivered as she started crying softly into Lucy. I'm not surprised, dark guilds have never held loyalty to anyone, not even their own members. Lucy looked down sickened at the thought.

She deserves better… I wonder if she can… Lucy bit her lip wondering if she should ask. "Flare… I want to ask you something and please hear me out." Lucy pulled back looking Flare in the eyes. Flare looked up shakily and nodded.

"I want you to leave Raven Tail…" Flare looked at her like she was insane. As she was about to speak up Lucy quickly captured her in a kiss. Whatever Flare was about to say died in her lips. As Lucy broke away she smiled warmly. "And join Fairy Tail."

Flare's eyes widened in shock, did my Lucy just really ask me to… "But i… how can…" Flare started but stumbled over her sentences not believing her words. Lucy smiled brushing her thumb over Flares cheeks, drying away any remaining tears.

"Please Flare you deserve better. Guilds aren't meant to hurt their own members. Sure we fight a lot, probably more than most but were a family. We would never hurt each other intentionally, and I want you to be a part of it." Lucy smiled as she pulled Flare closer.

Flare looked like she was about to collapse as she wobbled slightly. Lucy wants me… she wants me with her… to be a part of… Flares eyes snapped open, a smile forming on her lips. Lucy screamed surprised as Flare tackled her down, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

"YES! YES, YES, YES PLEASE YES, YES!" Flare screamed loudly as she continued to kiss Lucy for all she's worth. Lucy was speechless, not just because her mouth was currently occupied with two tongues but by the fact Flare was crying happily, tears of joy streaming down over her.

Finally after much effort Lucy pried the giggling mage off her as she hugged her back smiling. "I'm glad; it will be a much better place for you… and me." Lucy blushed at her words. Flare looked at her, her head turning a bit crooked before she started grinning.

"Does my Lucy want me to join mostly for her?" Flare grinned as she pulled Lucy into a hug. "Maybe I should reward my Lucy for being so generous to me." Lucy looked at her surprised by her change in mood but blushed at her words.

"N-no Flare d-don't worry about it, I'm just happy y-"She didn't get to finish as her hair immediately captured her, in an instant she was spread out like an X as flare pinned her. Lucy's eyes widened in panic unsure what the former Dark mage had planned for her.

Flare looked at her face and frowned. "Does my Lucy think I'll hurt her? I promise not to, I'm sorry about last time." Lucy saw some Flare tear up at her words. "No flare… I don't think you'll hurt me but please… I…" Lucy looked away blushing.

"I promise to be gentle and not hurt you." Flare whispered in Lucy's ear making her shudder. Moving forward Flare caught her lips in a passionate kiss. Lucy moaned as she felt Flares tongue enter her mouth, exploring every crevice, only this time instead of wanting to push her away, she accepted it.

Both Lucy and Flare kissed holding each other close before finally breaking away. Flare stood up before Lucy and blushed as her hair slowly crept around her back. "Flare what… are… you…" Her words died on her lips as she saw Flare unhook her dress letting it fall motionless to the floor.

Now Flare stood before Lucy, her form uncovered by everything. She wasn't even wearing a bra or panties. "Does my Lucy like this?" Flare asked somewhat worried, her hands rested behind her back bashfully. Lucy couldn't help but nod dumbly as she stared speechless at Flares beautiful hourglass body.

Flare grinned before moving back to Lucy; slowly she worked both her hair and hands over her. Lucy whimpered as Flare stripped her of her clothes but she didn't resist, not anymore. Once the last piece of her clothes where cast aside Flare looked over Lucy's naked body, drinking it in.

"You're so beautiful…" Flare whispered happily as she looked at Lucy. Leaning back down Lucy pulled Flare into her as they kissed. Slowly while she was distracted Flares hair slowly moved up her body till two strands wrapped around her hardening areolas.

Lucy gasped arching her back, not expecting such pleasure to come from flares hair. There, there so warm and there tightening. Lucy moaned into Flares mouth who was now giggling as she watched Lucy writhe in pleasure under her.

Finally breaking the kiss flare puled Lucy's breast up making her gasp in pleasure. Slowly Flare's lips replaced her hair as she sucked on her breast vigorously. If Lucy's hands weren't restrained she would have pulled flare into her, the feeling of her tongue and hair over her hard nipples driving her insane with pleasure.

As if hearing her thoughts Flares hair retracted back freeing her. Lucy quickly obliged as he pulled flare into her groaning in pleasure before her own hands traveled down Flare. Lucy grabbed her rear pulling her up, flare giggling at her touch as she continued her skilled tongue play.

Flare wanting more let her breast out of her mouth with a pop, a strand of saliva still connecting her to it. Grinning Flare pushed her crotch against Lucy's lining them up. "You told me to trust you earlier… now trust me." Flare smiled warmly. Lucy looked at her with confusion but nodded.

Flares hair slowly rose behind them both hardening but not to a point. Slowly Flare as gentle as she could started pushing it between there dripping nether lips. The effect was instantaneous for both, as they gasped in pleasure feeling Flares hair intrude between there lower lips.

Lucy moaned shuddering under Flare as her hair slowly forced itself up and down, brushing against both her and flare's sensitive clit. Flare was in the same shape as Lucy as she bucked her hips against her own hair moaning loudly.

Soon Lucy joined her as Flares hair moved much faster, much more rapidly. Both Flare and Lucy moaned in ecstasy feeling themselves brought closer and closer to their release. Flare smirked as she stared down at Lucy's panting form deciding to finish it. Two tiny strands of her hair crawled under them before both wrapping tightly around there clits, squeezing.

Lucy screamed before Flare silenced her with her lips. Both screamed in pleasure as they felt there orgasm rock through them into each other. Lucy felt her climax dying down and just panted softly into Flare as she felt her body calming.

Flare was in much the same shape her own sweaty form panting tiredly as she slowed her movements. "D-did… you like it Lucy?" Flare asked her worriedly. Lucy looked at her like she had the first night she met her. "I didn't like it flare, I loved it. Ide have to be insane not to." Lucy giggled at flares mixed reaction before she smiled nodding.

Flare's hair slowly wrapped over them both, cocooning them together tightly. "C-can I s-sleep here tonight again?" Flare asked pleadingly. Lucy leaned forward giving her a gentle kiss. "Of course you can, after all you will be my guild member soon, and we'll be doing a lot more stuff together." Lucy blushed at her words.

Flares mouth twitched into a smile as she held Lucy close, her hair hugging them both together in its warm embrace. As sleep slowly took them both lovers stared into each other's eyes not sure how it turned out but enjoyed the end result of their strange relationship.


End file.
